Noche de cabaret
by Deranged of Yaoi
Summary: Continuacion. Cap 3. Carceles, peleas y una reconciliacion algo desesperada. ¿Acaso Ohkami aceptara la propuesta del Kage?. [GaaraxOcc] Recuerden, el Occ es hombre no pondria a una mujer con Gaara
1. Chapter 1

One shot:

Este es el primer fic de naruto (original) que subo, así que espero sus opiniones. Para las fans del yaoi, no se asusten, nunca pondría a una mujer con gaara-kun ni con ningún hombre así que si les gusta el lemon, gaara, y algo de ternura, lean onegai!

Referencias:

**Negrita: Cuando habla otra persona que no sean ellos dos **(pero solo se pone una vez como advertencia) **y cuando habla shukaku** (notaran la diferencia)

Subrayado: Para las conversaciones que no son en vivo y en directo (ej: por teléfono)

_Cursiva: Marca los pensamientos de los personajes_

Cada vez que aparece una línea ------ hablamos de diferentes personas, de lo que ve o siente el pequeño, y del otro sobre gaara. Notaran a lo que me refiero

Ahora... el fic:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Noche de cabaret -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Kazekage-sama... Bienvenido! Tenemos una de las mejores bailari...**

-Quiero a este -Mostrando una foto

-Ahh... bien, tome esto y diríjase a la habitación, en unos momentos llegara.

------

-AHH! No encuentro mis zapatos!

-¬-¬ miau...

-Los encontré! YoY necesito unos nuevos... si tan solo me diera el dinero

Ring Ring Ring (Teléfono)

-QUIEN M/Miauu/ LLAMA A ESTA HORA?

-Hallo?

-Niño, tienes cliente

-Pero... es mi día libre...

-Tienes 5 minutos

Tu-Tu-Tu

-Oh neko, tendremos que dejar nuestra cena romántica para otro día -Dijo mientras apagaba la olla con espagueti

-¬-¬ Siempre lo mismo (N/A: Si, el gato habla)

-Lo se, lo se... adiós!

-Que no te violen en el camino!

-_ô.ó Que consejos los de mi gato Y-Y_

Corrió unas pocas cuadras hasta llegar a una casa color azul, la cual parecía muy normal, pero al entrar el ambiente era muy diferente: habían mujeres bailando en pequeños escenarios, todo tipo de hombres horribles sentados a los lados y una barra con tragos donde atendía la dueña del lugar

El chico se acercó a ella y dijo:

-Aquí estoy señora

-Que esperas? Ve a cambiarte mocoso!

Obedeció, entro por la puerta que se encontraba detrás de esa mujer y busco entre la ropa. Iba a ponerse algo que no mostrara mucho, quiero volver a casa pronto, pero por alguna extraña razón sus sentidos "gatunos" le dijeron que debía verse serse sexy y conservador.

Tomo las sandalias que iban con el conjunto y salio del cuarto.

La mujer le dio unas llaves con el n° 3 impreso y comenzó a caminar. Los silbidos y cosas provocativas no se hicieron esperar.

Con enfado se coloco la primera sandalia y al recordar que había dejado el grifo del agua corriendo apresuro el paso.

Una vez frente a la puerta, termino de acomodarse. Agarro la perilla, la giro y entro dándole la espalda al sujeto.

-Lamento la tardanza señor...- Decía al voltearse- KAZEKAGE!

Tapo su propia boca luego del grito y comenzó a respirar agitado.

-G-go... men... gomen-nasai!- Junto sus manos y se las coloco en el pecho sonrojándose por completo.

----- (Ahora veamos que ve y piensa gaara)

(Minutos antes)

Estaba caminando por un largo pasillo en el que habían muchas puertas y cada una tenia números. Se podían escuchar todo tipo de ruidos, desde gritos y gemidos hasta golpes y camas rechinando. Al llegar, entro lentamente, se encontraba solo y la curiosidad del demonio mapache lo obligo a mirar lo que tenia a su alrededor.

**-Apuesto a que pasaremos una hermosa noche de lujuria, verdad niño?**

-...

**-Niño... CONTESTA!**

Hizo un gesto de fastidio ante el grito y luego asintió de mala gana. Observo la cama y se sentó a los pies de ella.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un cuerpo esbelto y seductor.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente al ver por completo el cuerpo del niño: Tenia un trasero pequeño y redondo, caderas proporcionadas que le daban un toque deseable; su pecho descubierto, sin rastro de bellos, esa piel morena (N/A: Pero no tanto como la de naruto) Una pierna al descubierto le daba a conocer la belleza de éstas y todo estaba envuelto en un kimono de seda rojo y un listón dorado que le rodeaba las caderas. Pero la mejor parte era su rostro, con un toque infantil, algunos mechones en su cara, cabello desprolijo, ojos dorados, nariz perfecta y redonda, labios finos, rojizos y entreabiertos, por los que salieron unas aturdidoras palabras.

-Lamento la tardanza señor... KAZEKAGE!

-G-go... men... gomen-nasai!

----- (Volvemos con el niño)

Balbuceaba, sonreía tímidamente y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Bien! Jeje... Em... Le deben estar cobrando por hora así que dejo de gastar su dinero.

-...

Estaba por quitarse el listón cuando vio que el pelirrojo estaba quieto entonces recordó el día que fue a la ciudad, el kazekage paso frente suyo con imponencia y todo el mundo hacia reverencias con temor.

-Ya veo -...

Sonrió, se "trepo" (Literalmente) a una estantería, movió unos libros y "bajo" a cerrar la puerta. Luego se paro frente a Gaara quedando a pocos centímetros, éste levanto la cabeza al verlo en frente; sus piernas estaban cerradas, así que el pequeño aprovecho para sentarse sobre ellas.

-Al menos... puedo servirle en algo... señor - Entrelazo sus brazos en la nuca del otro y poco a poco fueron venciendo la distancia entre sus bocas, dándole así el primer beso a Gaara.

Minutos después, sus temblorosas manos intentaban quitar toda esa ropa. Al encontrar los broches que estaban a un costado los desabrocho y la primera prenda quedo en el suelo, la polera marrón se la quito él mismo (O sea, Gaara) los pantalones... bueno, fueron la mejor parte.

**---- (Advertencia de lemon) ----**

El pelirrojo fue tomado por los hombros y recostado en la cama (N/A: Recuerden que ya estaba sentado, solo lo tiro hacia atrás) El niño comenzó a quitarle los pantalones y ropa interior; cuando no pudo hacer nada más desde esa posición bajo de la cama para terminar de sacarlos. Una vez que lo hizo opto por formar un camino de besos en sus piernas mientras subía, causando estremecimiento en el aludido; acaricio sus muslos, caderas y pecho para lograr que su pene se erectara. Al ver que no resultaba se sentó sobre su miembro a pensar.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Shukaku, Gaara tomo el listón dorado y tiro de él haciendo que el kimono se abriera y delicadamente fuera deslizándose por los pequeños hombros de su portador hasta caer, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos, estaban desnudos, respiraban agitados y obviamente sucedió. Los ojitos del pequeño se cerraron y sus mejillas enrojecieron aun más.

-Mmmm... -Gimió

Por instinto el pelirrojo se quiso sentar, pero sus bracitos lo detuvieron.

-Deja... esta bien... esta... muy bien -Se colocó sobre el kage, quedando en cuatro patas y le acerco una mano -Debes... lamerlos -Mostrándole un par de dedos.

Él obedeció, lamió los dedos dejándolos húmedos y lubricados para que su "amante" pueda introducirlos en su propia entrada.

----- (Veamos que siente Gaara)

Veía como el niño hacia gestos de dolor e incomodidad.

Apoyó sus codos en la cama para quedar mas cerca del cuello, ladeo su rostro hasta alcanzarlo y lamió la zona lentamente. Dejándose llevar por el dulce sabor, beso, mordió y lamió las orejas, mejillas y labios deleitándose conforme pasaba el tiempo.

El ambiente se hacia mas y mas excitante pero llego al "clímax" del momento cuando después de haberse lubricado y estimulado, el pequeño se auto-penetro con su miembro causándole espasmos.

Su cuerpo no respondía, se movía solo, sus caderas subían y bajaban para penetrarlo.

-Ah... ahh... AH! AHH!

Comenzó a pensar que esos gritos eran más de dolor que otra cosa, así que se detuvo.

-? Oc-ocurre algo?

-... -Miró su pene

-Descuida, siempre grito de esa... forma -Decía mientras miraba hacia otro lado que no sea a su compañero de habitación- Continua... onegai

Nuevamente obedeció y sus caderas volvieron a moverse al compás de este baile.

---- (Otro lado)

**-Este niño si que grita... veré que sucede**

Al fijarse por unos monitores, se dio cuenta de que la cámara que había en el lugar estaba tapada con un libro.

-El kazekage pagaría una fortuna para que nadie sepa que estuvo por aquí...

La mujer tomo una cámara fotográfica y se dirigió hacia la puerta n° 3. Una vez allí intento abrirla pero noto que estaba cerrada con llave.

-Ese maldito mocoso... le dije que nunca cerrara las puertas... ya vera.

Salio de la casa hasta la parte trasera, se fijo en una ventana en particular, se acerco a ella, miro por un costado y tomo una fotografía

---- (Volvemos con el niño)

Tenía las manos apoyadas en la pelvis de Gaara, ayudándose a penetrar. Sintió una de las manos de éste apoderarse de su miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo rápidamente.

Pronto sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, los movimientos eran mas acelerados y los ojos del pelirrojo estaban cerrados con fuerza.

-Ahhh! -Gimió por última vez.

Gaara arqueo su espalda y eyaculo notoriamente dentro de él.

Habían llegado al clímax.

Una vez que saco el miembro de su interior, callo rendido sobre el pecho del kage. Sudados, jadeantes y cansados quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Fin.

-----

Emmm... O.o -- no es lo mejor, lo hice en un par de horas, pero algo es algo.

Supuestamente es un One shot pero luego empecé a imaginarme una continuación, así que si quieren que sea una historia mas larga solo díganlo. Si me permiten seguirla haría algún fanart para que conozcan al "pequeño" sin nombre XDD

Se preguntaran... por que puse unocc que siquiera tiene nombre... bueno es alguien que invente y esta en mis fics de naruto (Que todavía no subo por que quiero terminarlos) es la mejor opción ya que nunca pondría a una mujer en mis fics, menos con gaara-kun y se me hace difícil saber quien es el uke o seme en la pareja gaaraneji o viceversa T-T por eso no lo pongo como su pareja y naruto, bueno, prefiero que este con sasuke -

Bien, ya explique un poco, así que por favor, dejen sus reviews Y-Y soy una aprendiz y quiero mejorar ó.ò.

_**Nos vemos en el infierno** (solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta la actualización y continuación, como dejaron reviews lindos entonces lo continué! - espero que este también lo disfruten!

Referencias:

**Negrita: Cuando habla otra persona que no sean ellos dos **(pero solo se pone una vez como advertencia) **y cuando habla shukaku** (notaran la diferencia)

Subrayado: Para las conversaciones que no son en vivo y en directo (ej: por teléfono)

_Cursiva: Marca los pensamientos de los personajes_

Cada vez que aparece una línea ------ hablamos de diferentes personas, ahora, explico mejor

Ahora... el fic:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Chantaje -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov's del pequeño:

Al despertar, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido en la zona penetrada, buscaba con desesperación el calor corporal del kage, pero aun así no lo encontré. Comencé a sentirme triste, eso nunca me había ocurrido con un cliente, solo… que… Gaara-kun…

Fin del pov

PAF! (La puerta)

**-Levántate mocoso malcriado!**

-? Que ocurre madame?

-Aquí tienes tu dinero mas un extra, estas despedido! –Tiro el dinero sobre la cama y salio.

Con un demonio, si que estaba salado, hoy no era su día de suerte en lo absoluto.

Aun sorprendido por su racha de mala suerte junto delicadamente los billetes y busco su kimono, al menos saldría del lugar con dignidad, se llevaría algo, después de todo… se lo merecía.

Pov's del pequeño:

Yo la hice famosa, yo hice que este antro cobrara vida y así me lo agradece, maldita vieja… de seguro todo esto es por que cerré la puerta. KUSO! Debo pagar la renta, y si lo hago quedare sin dinero para mis alimentos, y si no alimento al gato… O.o me comerá vivo… mmmm que dilema, mejor voy a…

Fin del pov

**-Aun sigues aquí? LARGATE**

-H-hai!

Al no tener bolsillos, coloco los billetes en su ropa interior hasta encontrar un lugar seguro en donde guardarlos.

-_Bien… sal con la cabeza en alto_

Cuando entro en la sala principal, se encontró con un montón de basura, hombres tirados medios muertos, borrachos, etc.

-_Eso es a lo que yo llamo una despedida mediocre… YoY_

Un último empujón por parte de madame lo saco del lugar, quedando solo en la fría calle.

Camino unas cuadras hacia donde había un viejo columpio y se sentó en él.

Pov's del pequeño:

Lo único que falta, es que este vejestorio se rompa y termine desparramado en el suelo…

Brrrrrrrr, que frío… -Miró su pequeña mochila roja- Debería cambiarme.

Fin del pov

Observo a su alrededor en busca de algún baño publico para poder ponerse aunque sea los pantalones. Suerte que traía ropa interior pero el kimono no era ropa para el invierno y mucho menos para estar en la calle.

-Mmmmm

El lugar en si estaba desolado, al no tener idea de la hora se le hacia difícil saber cuando aparecería alguien. No era un pueblo con demasiada gente, solo que a veces parecían reproducirse muy rápido.

**-Hola!**

-KYA!

Volteo rápidamente y se puso en posición de ataque.

-No asustas ni a los perros miau!

-O.o N-nani? De donde saliste! Como sabias que estaba aquí! ERES RARO!

-Bueno… un gato que habla no se ve todos los días verdad? _Que ignorante…_

-Tienes razón neko –dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos y golpeando su puño en la palma de la otra mano.

-Oye… explícame esto niño –Mostrando un papel rosado notificando que el niño habia sido despedido

-WOOO! De donde sacaste eso?

-Lo mandaron hace unos minutos, por eso salí a buscarte… por si no lo sabias, necesito alimentarme y un buen hogar! Y SI TE DESPIDEN, COMO PLANEAS HACERLO!

-Un… buen hogar… alimento…

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su mente viajo hacia otro lugar y tiempo… cuando era pequeño para ser precisos.

----Flash Back----

Tap-Tap-Tap (Alguien corriendo)

-Corramos! A empezado a llover!

-Miuuu!

Ambos se refugiaron en una casa abandonada

-Toma gatito… -Decía mientras sacaba un trozo de pan de una pequeña mochilita- debemos tener los estómagos llenos -

-Miuu?

-Vamos, come, yo comí hace unas horas

-MIU! –Olfateo el trozo de pan y lo comió con delicadeza.

Sonriente, miraba como el gatito se alimentaba, el único problema era que su estomago hacia un ruido molesto al cual decidió ignorar… después de todo… el pequeño minino lo necesitaba mas.

_-Algún día comeremos manjares exquisitos y no nos preocuparemos más por el hambre… algún día…_

-----Fin del Flash Back----

-HEY!

-Oe? –Vio con ternura al gato

-Decía que necesitas buscar empleo, no viviremos con ese dinero de por vida.

-Lo se, lo se! Entonces… -Tomo rápidamente al gato – VAMOS A BUSCAR UN EMPLEO! –Salio corriendo

-_Con nuestra suerte… volveremos a las calles_

---- (En otro lugar)

**-Hoy… llegaste muy tarde Gaara**

-…

-Espero que la halla pasado bien –Una sonrisa pervertida se formo en los labios del mayor

-A que te refieres Kankuro?

-Nada Temari, cosas de hombres

-ô-ó Mmmm

-Voy a trabajar –Bebió el resto de té de un solo sorbo y fue por su contenedor de arena.

Cuando estaba por salir tuvo un recuerdo fotográfico sobre el encuentro de la noche.

----Flash Back----

Tenía las manos apoyadas en la pelvis de Gaara, ayudándose a penetrar. Sintió una de las manos de éste apoderarse de su miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo rápidamente.

Pronto sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, los movimientos eran mas acelerados y los ojos del pelirrojo estaban cerrados con fuerza.

-Ahhh! -Gimió por última vez.

Gaara arqueo su espalda y eyaculo notoriamente dentro de él.

Habían llegado al clímax.

Una vez que saco el miembro de su interior, callo rendido sobre el pecho del kage. Sudados, jadeantes y cansados quedaron profundamente dormidos.

----Fin del Flash Back----

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar esos dulces y extravagantes gemidos. Su hermana toco la puerta, le aviso que alguien en la entrada preguntaba por él y volvió a su habitación.

Una vez que llego al lugar donde su invitado lo esperaba quedo estático mirando a la persona.

-Kazekage-sama… es un placer volver a verlo.

-Que quiere?

-Vengo… a hacer negocios con usted.

El joven miro con frialdad a aquella mujer, la dueña del cabaret, pero no le dio respuesta alguna, obligándola a continuar.

-Tengo esta imagen aquí, que arruinaría su reputación y como bien sé, los Kages no deben concurrir a lugares como mi cabaret y mucho menos tener relaciones con hombres. Por eso… creí conveniente que por su bien, esta foto tendría que desaparecer. Pero todo tiene un precio, y el valor de esta fotografía es muy elevado.

La mujer le entrego la foto, la cual mostraba claramente al pequeño niño sobre las caderas del pelirrojo, totalmente desnudos y ambos con caras de profundo placer.

Inmediatamente Gaara la abollo y la dejo caer al suelo.

-No se preocupe, tengo muchas mas en mi casa. Solo vine a advertirle, si quiere, podemos fijar un precio ahora.

-No –Apretó sus puños- nadie chantajea al kazekage y mucho menos una anciana decrepita como usted.

Temari, que había estado escuchando detrás de una pared salio enseguida pensando que su hermano menor cometería alguna locura, como matar a la mujer.

-Espere! –Interrumpió- Es imposible que mi hermano halla ido a un lugar como ese, obviamente esa imagen es falsa y no vendrá con sus mentiras a molestar en nuestra casa! Ahora, vallase o yo misma la matare.

-No era mi intención llegar hasta estos extremos, pero me veo obligada a divulgar esta foto. Adiós.

Los hermanos quedaron quietos en el lugar mientras observaban a la voluptuosa mujer retirarse.

-No fuiste allí, verdad?

-No te metas en mi vida –Dio unos pasos y salio de la casa, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

-KANKURO! –Gritaba Temari

-Mhmmm? –Apareció por una de las puertas, la del baño para ser precisos.

Su cuerpo tenía una fina capa de agua y una toalla cubría sus partes íntimas.

-Que demonios es eso? –Mostrándole un papel arrugado

-Cof Cof Cof- Tosía- No tengo idea

Intento salir del lugar, pero la rubia lo detuvo con fuerza.

-Que?

-Acabas de poner en riesgo el puesto de nuestro hermano, si pasa algo, yo no lo detendré- Camino hacia su habitación y allí se encerró.

Pov's de Kankuro:

Si él llega a perder su puesto… me matará… pero dudo que madame tenga las agallas suficientes como para desafiar al Kazekage en persona… espero.

Fin del pov

---- (Con el niño)

-Ahora si! Estoy mucho mas cómodo!

Tenía puesto un conjunto suelto, más bien parecido a ropa de ejercicio.

-Miau, traje el periódico!

-Mmmm, de acuerdo… veamos –Dijo mientras buscaba- Eh… plomero? –Imaginándose agachado reparando cañerías… y con el detalle de los pantalones a medio… poner- Iee! Otro… contador… -Imaginándose de traje y muchos números a su alrededor- Nop, además no se de números, este… O.o reclutas para anbu? No sabia que anbu ponía estas cosas en los periódicos –Viéndose en una batalla, lleno de sudor e increíblemente sexy hasta que alguien viene y lo corta en dos- KYA! Muy arriesgado… veamos otro…

-_A este paso solo ira hacia otro cabaret_

-El… yo…

-Que dice? –Subiéndose a su hombro derecho- Se busca asistente para cumplir todos los caprichos del Kazekage… y la paga es muy buena. Debe ser frustrante complacer a ese chiquillo.

-Complacerlo? –Recordando

---- Flash Back----

El pelirrojo fue tomado por los hombros y recostado en la cama (N/A: Recuerden que ya estaba sentado, solo lo tiro hacia atrás) El niño comenzó a quitarle los pantalones y ropa interior; cuando no pudo hacer nada más desde esa posición bajo de la cama para terminar de sacarlos. Una vez que lo hizo opto por formar un camino de besos en sus piernas mientras subía, causando estremecimiento en el aludido; acaricio sus muslos, caderas y pecho para lograr que su pene se erectara. Al ver que no resultaba se sentó sobre su miembro a pensar.

----Fin del Flash Back----

-Que ocurre baka?

-N-nada… Y que te dije de ser grosero! Mas respeto a tus mayores

-Como quieras viejo

-NEKO!

-De acuerdo… como usted quiera anciano

-¬.¬ comienzas a irritarme –Cerrando el periódico- Bueno, hoy no encontré nada, pero seguro mañana habrá algo para mi -

-M…. MIAUUUU –Bostezando- Voy a dormir, pero antes… a mi caja de arena

-O.o Mejor salgo afuera, iré de compras!

Salio corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo dejando al gato con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Algún día… recibirás el respeto que mereces… algún día… y ese día, yo estaré allí para ti –Una leve sonrisa cubrió su rostro- Pero ahora, tengo que hacer mis necesidades gatunas.

Continuará

----

Bien, actualice de un día para el otro (casi) por que me gusto recibir reviews! Así que mientras mas tenga, más rápido voy a actualizar. Con respecto al fan art, lo estoy haciendo, puede ser que para mañana lo tenga hecho y la o el que lo quiera que me de su mail y yo se lo mando, al menos hasta que abra mi pagina para poder ponerlo allí.

Voy a responder reviews aunque no sea mi especialidad y creo que ya no se puede XD pero da igual:

Hakudoushi: hallo! Bueno, espero que este cap sea menos complicado para leer Y-Y es que se hace confuso relatar la historia desde un tercero, por eso voy a ver si me resulta mejor hacer pov's de cada uno -. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic aunque no te guste el lemon XDD (Es lo único que escribo O.o) y gracias por el review.

Zerohuey: YoY que suerte, me escribiste un review! Y lo mejor es que te gusto mi lemon - a mi me fascinan los tuyos, en especial cuando relataste las relaciones que tuvo sasuke con orochimaru! Sieeeee (Babeando) espero que leas este cap y que te guste como el anterior o mas. Arigato!

Musa Lockheart: XD Pues ya ves, adivinaste, la mujer esa chantajeo a Gaara-kun, pero el nunca se va a dejar chantajear por alguien - ahora… esto tendrá consecuencias? Ya veremos… en el próximo cap! Espero que este te guste! Sigue leyendo onegai! -

Gracias por los reviews y gracias a los que leyeron - recuerden, mientras mas reviews, mas rápido actualizo.

_**Nos vemos en el infierno **(solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	3. Chapter 3

Referencias:

**Negrita: Cuando habla otra persona que no sean ellos dos **(pero solo se pone una vez como advertencia) **y cuando habla shukaku** (notaran la diferencia)

Subrayado: Para las conversaciones que no son en vivo y en directo (ej: por teléfono)

_Cursiva: Marca los pensamientos de los personajes_

Cada vez que aparece una línea ------ hablamos de diferentes personas, ahora, explico mejor

Ahora... el fic:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- New Job (Nuevo trabajo) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

---- (Con Gaara)

Al otro día, Temari llegó exaltada.

Encontró a sus hermanos desayunando, se acerco a ellos y colocó un periódico sobre la mesa. Miró al menor y éste lo tomo lentamente leyendo su portada.

"¿Amantes?

Hace un par de días el Kazekage fue descubierto en un cabaret teniendo relaciones sexuales con un hombre al que se conoce como Ohkami Faiya que es 4 años menor (...)"

Obvió el resto y dio vuelta la pagina encontrándose con una imagen donde el pequeño estaba sobre él (N/A: la cual dibuje pero me falta pintar XD)

-¿Qué es eso hermano?

-...

-¿Gaara?

Sus manos temblaban de ira, provocando que sus puños se apretaran y el periódico se arrugara entre ellos.

Se levanto dispuesto a salir de la casa, pero su hermana lo detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre? Realmente... ¿Lo hiciste? Aun sabiendo las consecuencias.

-... Lo siento- dijo levemente al salir del lugar.

---- (Con Ohkami)

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde el almuerzo cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! -Se escucho a lo lejos

-¿Hai?... ¿Ara?

Dos sujetos con mascaras, miembros de ANBU, lo amarraron y llevaron hacia otro lugar.

-MIAU!

-Iie, prometo volver pronto neko, debe ser un malentendido

-M-miau...

---- (En otro lugar y un tiempo después)

-¿Q-que ocurre? ¿Por que me encierran?

-Ordenes -Lo pusieron en una celda y se fueron

-¿D-do... doushite? -Comenzó a sollozar apoyándose contra la pared

-Psss

-¿? ¿Mm? -Miro hacia los costados

-Neko! Te preocupas por mi YoY

-No es momento de cursilerías, vamos!

-N-no

-Vamos! Transfórmate

-D-demo...

-¬-¬ ¿Que?

-Luego... no podré...

-Oye! -Dijo alguien acercándose

-Grrr... -En un "puff" el gato desapareció

-¿Q-quien es?

-La persona a la que engañaste

De las penumbras salio el pelirrojo, acercándose a él con movimientos suaves

-S-se... señor! -Se sonrojó al recordar lo ocurrido hace unos días atrás.

-No sabia que esa era tu intención, a pesar de que Kankuro te recomendó... no te creía capaz...

-K-kankuro-kun? -Cerró sus ojos y su piel tomo un color más rojizo

----Flash-Back----

-Ahhh! Ah! Kankuro! Si... si... mas! mas por favor!- Gritaba lleno de éxtasis

-Tu... si que sa-sabes gritar. Ah... -Gemía el aludido.

----Fin del Flash-Back----

-Demo... yo... no se de que h-habla señor...

Harto, Gaara apoyó con fuerza las manos en la pared, una en cada lado de la cara del pequeño.

-Cállate! Si lo que hicieron llega a perjudicarme en lo más mínimo, dense por muertos.

-I--Iie! ¿Por que? No comprendo... ¿Matarme? Dígame por que lo dice! -Gritaba casi a punto de llorar. ¿Acaso lo matarían por algo que no hizo? La idea lo aterraba

-Por esto! -Saco de su bolsillo una imagen recortada (la dicha imagen) y el otro la tomó tembloroso. Al verla comprendió todo...

-...Y-yo... yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! LO JURO!

-Y ¿Por que he de creerte? Trabajas en un cabaret, te hace falta el dinero, tienes muchas razones para querer extorsionarme.

-Nunca haría algo tan cruel joven kazekage! Lo juro! yo... yo no soy así! A-además... Madame me despidió en la mañana, por haber tapado las cámaras y haber cerrado la puerta. Sabia que algo tramaría, pero no quería que lo haga por que... -Calló y miro hacia otro lado

-¿Por que?

-Yo... es que... -Tartamudeo- Fue su primera vez y... quería que tuviese un buen recuerdo de ella... _de mí..._

-...

Lo admitía, esas palabras no las esperaba, pero algo que se negaba a admitir era que esa carita realmente demostraba que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Así que... ¿No tienes empleo?

-N-no... Bueno... estoy... buscando...

-Si quieres salir de aquí necesitas pagar una gran suma de dinero

-... Y-yo...

-Pero -Lo interrumpió- yo podría pagarlo, solo tendrías que trabajar para mi hasta devolverme ese dinero.

-Chyotto... quiere... ¿Que trabaje para usted?

-¿Aceptas?

-Etto... es que yo...

----Flash-Back----

-El… yo…

-¿Que dice? –Subiéndose a su hombro derecho- Se busca asistente para cumplir todos los caprichos del Kazekage… y la paga es muy buena. Debe ser frustrante complacer a ese chiquillo.

-¿Complacerlo?

----Fin del Flash-back----

-¿Q-que tipo de... empleo?

-Solo dime si aceptas

Pov's del pequeño

¿Acaso... será que quiere... que... lo... "complazca"? Demo... KYAAAA! Eso seria estupendo!... ¿Y si no es así? Tal vez quiera que lave platos... limpie su casa... n.n aun así estaría a su lado o/o

Fin del pov's

Hundido en sus pensamientos comenzó a imaginar su vida con el pelirrojo

_-Gaara-kun! La cena esta servida!_

_-Arigato... Ohkami-chan..._

_-¿S-señor? I... iie... s-señor... aquí no... n... ahh..._

_-Vamos a la cama, te daré tu merecido por negarte_

_-Gaara-kun... ai shiteru..._

-Oye...

-O.o ¿? e... etto... yo...

-De acuerdo, te lo diré... –Momentos después- "compláceme".

No fue exactamente en un tono provocador, pero fue suficiente como para causar escalofríos en el pequeño. ¿Acaso aceptaría? Habían buenas razones pero… ¿Cómo haría si vive tan lejos?

-Es que yo… vivo… muy lejos y no podría complacerlo cada vez que lo desee, ya que tardaría unas dos horas en llegar y eso… no seria bueno, es decir, se le pasarían las… las… "eso".

-Entonces ven a vivir con migo

Pov's del pequeño

NANI! ¿Mis oídos escucharon bien o solo la suciedad hace algún eco? A-acaso… quiere que viva… ¿Con él?

Fin del pov's

-D-demo… ¿E-e…eso… no es un… poco… apresurado?

-¿Quieres que te saque o no? Tienes 5 minutos para resp—

-HAI! D-digo… h-hai…

-… Bien

-S-señor!

-Uhm?

-Tengo… un gatito… y… pensé que… tal vez

-No

-¿?

-Soy alérgico a los gatos

Dio media vuelta pero el pequeño lo sujeto con fuerza aun así éste no lo miró

-Me temo… que debo rechazar la propuesta ya que… él no vivirá en la calle, y mucho menos lejos de mí.

Con fuerza soltó su brazo y fue hacia la salida.

-_Kuso… ¿Qué demonios hice?_

Tomo asiento en una pequeña cama que estaba contra la pared y cerro los ojos intentando analizar la situación; de seguro pasaría el resto de su vida allí, estaba solo y hacia frío.

---- (Momentos después)

Cuando ya había imaginado su vida allí dentro y su muerte poco digna por hambruna un sujeto musculoso entro al lugar, abrió la puerta y dirigió una mirada algo extraña.

-O.o ¿Nani?

-Vete o te quedaras adentro

-H-hai!

Al salir vio al pelirrojo cruzado de brazos en la entrada, pero antes de poder agradecer o siquiera reaccionar, se fue.

-¿Gaara…kun? –Agacho la cabeza y se dirigió lentamente hacia su casa

---- (En la casa)

Una vez allí, muy sorprendido, Neko fue hasta el para consolarlo

-¿Te hicieron algo? Esos malditos hijos de pu--

-IIE! No digas groserías! Y ellos no tienen la culpa de que mi vida sea tan miser.. mi… TToTT MISERABLE!

-O.o ¿Miserable?

-Podría haber vivido con el kazekage pero el es alérgico a los gatos Y NO ME QUISO SOLO POR QUE TE QUIERO, Y AL QUERERTE EL YA NO ME QUIERE ENTONCES NO HAY OPORTUNIDAD DE QUERERNOS!

-_Que vocabulario tan extenso…_ ¿Entonces por que no me tiras a la calle y vas a vivir con el amor imposible de tu vida el cual es un asesino serial pero como todos le tem--

-HOY DUERMES AFUERA! –Lo arrojo hacia la calle

-Ajjj… ese estúpido mocoso…

Pasaron unas horas y Ohkami seguía leyendo una triste novela de amor mientras lloraba.

-¿POR QUE FULANITO NO SE QUEDO CON MENGANITA? TODOS LOS FINALES SON TRAJICOS, HASTA CUANDO COMEN PERDICES POR QUE ESO LES CAUSA INDIGESTION Y… Que asco…

---- (Afuera)

**-Brrrrrr **–Temblaba de frío el gatito- ¿Por que demonios a la noche hace tanto frío en esta aldea de cuarta? Debería estar en el mar, rodeado de gatos musculosos y en tanga que me sirvan tragos (N/A: bueno XD en mi mente no hay heterosexuales, siquiera los animales)

-No sabia que los gatos hablaban, mucho menos que dijeran esas… cosas.

-O.O –Volteo la cara- M-mi… au?

-Apuesto a que eres… su gato

- ¬-¬ ….

---- (Volviendo con el pequeño)

-Tal vez este baño me haga bien… _eso no quita la preocupación que tengo por neko… tal vez fui muy duro_… PERO QUE PIENSO! El es un gato… se supone que se sabe cuidar solo –Decía mientras se quitaba la ropa- Y de seguro encuentra algún ami… ¿go? ¿Y SI ME ABANDONA?

Toc Toc (Efectos baratos de alguien tocando la puerta)

-Hai hai!

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con cierto pelirrojo (muy sexy por cierto XD) que traía en brazos a su gato.

-K-k-k-ka…ka-k…

-¿Ahora eres retrasado mental niño idiota? Voy a dormir por que pase frío ¬-¬ -Mira con indiferencia a ambos y sube corriendo por las escaleras

El clima estaba tenso, ninguno hablaba y el hecho de estar prácticamente desnudo frente a él no era de su agrado. Aun así articulo su primera palabra

-¿Q-que… hace?

-Ven con migo

Rápidamente tomo la mano del niño y lo atrajo hacia él con desesperación provocando la caída de dicha toalla.

-O/o G-Gaara-kun…

-Ven –Posando su mano en las caderas del otro y con un dedo acariciaba el redondo trasero

-y…yo… -Sonrojándose- n-neko…chan

-Puede venir si eso te hace cambiar de parecer, solo ven –Lo presionaba con mas fuerza

-K… Kya! Eso duele! –Dijo apartándose

-Lo… siento

Ohkami bajo la mirada y se acerco al pecho del kage, posando una mano sobre éste y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro derecho.

Sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más y sus cuerpos buscaban el calor del otro. Nuevamente la mano de Gaara se posó sobre el cuerpo del pequeño, solo que esta vez en sus muslos.

-I-Iie… y-yo acepto… demo… quite la mano señor -/-

Obedeció

-No necesitas llevar nada más que tu ropa, lo demás… esta allá.

Continuara…

-------

Ya se… ya se, tarde años y esto es una porquería, pero es que me fui de vacaciones y además ahora empecé el colegio, pero prometo esta vez si actualizar mas rápido…

Ahora que termine con lo basico de mi pagina les paso el link donde están mis dibujos y busquen al final que están los de Ohkami-chan (Uno disfrazado de un miembro de anbu y el otro algo… XD raro… no lo se)

groups. saben, quiero sus reviews aunque sea para que me digan que escribo como la mierda XD igual no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

_**Nos vemos en el infierno** (solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


End file.
